The present invention relates to diagnostic and customer-service systems for users of office equipment, such as copiers, printers, facsimile, or multifunction machines.
Office equipment, such as printers or copiers, typically use a software-based operating system to perform essential machine functions and implement the various jobs of which the machine is capable. However, software, particularly that used in high-speed multi-function machines, is subject to various problems and faults. Additional problems also arise with the machine hardware which, in machines of this type, is extremely complex and sophisticated. Hardware and software problems that occur typically happen at a low, non-periodic rate and thus are very difficult to replicate when servicing the machine and therefore difficult to resolve. Further, many of these problems are identified by the customer, who is typically not technically trained to diagnose and service machines of this type. For this reason, it is important for a servicing organization to be able to access key machine operating information, and particularly information reflecting on the performance of the machine control system. It is further advantageous if information reflecting on the performance machine can be readily gathered and exported electronically, either through a computer network, over telephone lines, or other communication media capabilities, to a specialist who can interpret the diagnostic data and advise the customer what to do about a problem.
In the current market environment, particularly in regard to office equipment such as printers, copiers, and computers, an economic premium is placed on the ability for remote service personnel to interact with a customer as soon as the customer needs help. It is common in various industries to provide 24-hour service lines so that a user of a machine will be able to conveniently contact trained help personnel, who will aid the user in using the machine. In situations where the machine is functioning abnormally, the help personnel (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9cspecialistxe2x80x9d) is typically contacted over the telephone to advise the customer (hereinafter referred to as the xe2x80x9cuserxe2x80x9d) to perform minor corrections or repairs to the machine, such as removing jammed paper, etc., in the case of a printer or copier. Ideally, the user should be able to speak directly to the specialist who can advise the user what should be done while the specialist has access to real-time diagnostic data relating to the performance of the machine. With both voice communication to the user and the collection of electronic data, the specialist-based service system can provide maximum customer satisfaction.
In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,319 discloses a system for remotely accessing certain operating data in an electrostatographic reproduction machine, for use in analyzing machine faults and software crashes, with transfer of the data to a remote service site by telecommunications line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,866 discloses a technique for monitoring machine status conditions and initiating communication with a remote computer relative to the status conditions of the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,469 discloses a method of receiving and processing verbal input from a user of a printing machine. In this patent, the printing machine itself includes a voice-input activator, a voice receiver, and an output signal connected to a communications medium. A user can thus provide verbal input directly into the printing machine itself, and this information is transferred to a remote specialist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,156 discloses a service call system for reprographic machines. An operator-initiated calling routine automatically communicates the machine with a remote diagnostic or service facility. Predetermined data relating to the identity of the machine and the nature of the fault are communicated at the time of initial call. The system provides for interactive communication to obtain additional information or display status messages at the reprographic machine. In this disclosure, a reprographic machine having a digital display is capable of displaying a one-button xe2x80x9ccall for servicexe2x80x9d utility. However, this reference holds as an ideal a system in which the specialist can service the machine invisibly to the user, without oral communication between the user and specialist (col. 6, lines 25-27).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,002 discloses an automated system for diagnosing and resolving computer-related problems from a product support center. The traditional roles of the product engineering customer are largely supplanted by execution of specialized client/server software programs on the respective computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,528 discloses a system for performing a diagnostic operation relative to a digital printing system, by reference to electronic data corresponding with one or more dialog screens stored in a memory of the printing system. A telecommunications link is formed between a facsimile transmission system of the printing system and a facsimile receiving system of the remote diagnostic facility, and the electronic data corresponding with one of the dialog screens is specified for transmission thereof across the communication link.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,149 discloses a method for managing remotely located document-producing machines by using cellular phone technology. An apparatus includes a central computer, a central cellular radio station, and a number of remote document-producing nodes. The central computer generates a copier management command directed towards a selected one of the remote document-producing nodes, and supplies this command to the central cellular radio station. This radio station then uses a central cellular radio to relay the copier management command to the selected remote copier node.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method and apparatus for permitting a user and a specialist having a computer to perform a diagnostic procedure on a machine. Diagnostic means gather diagnostic data about a physical condition of the machine, the diagnostic means further including means for identifying the machine by a serial number. Communication means permit diagnostic data to pass between the diagnostic means and the specialist""s computer, and permit voice data to pass between the user and the specialist. Means are provided for the user to initiate communication with the specialist. In response to the user initiating communication with the specialist, the serial number of the machine is sent to the specialist""s computer and the specialist""s computer initiates voice communication to the user.